


Always listen to the warlock

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, touches of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remember in 1x09, when Magnus offered to heal Alec after the Forsaken attack and Alec said no? That was a mistake. Should have listened to the warlock, Alec.





	Always listen to the warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juicewithbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewithbits/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this is a little rough. Have a happy holiday!

Alexander Lightwood tried to stop himself.  He really did. Apparently, it was an impossible feat. Something about the glittery warlock pulled at him every time he was near. Today was no exception because as always Magnus Bane was as sexy as hell. 

He felt guilty. He tried to reason with himself that he was engaged and wasn’t interested in any of _that!_

He tried...

……..and failed.

He eyes kept straying so he tried to keep his glimpses short, desperate to not to get caught admiring Magnus.

_Was that glitter eyeshadow?  By the angel..._

He had a hard time not openly gaping at the handsome man. His eyes drifted over to him....again.  He liked the form-fitting jacket that Magnus was wearing. The dark blue with ruffled silken shirt looked especially enticing as it tightened across those well-shaped arms. Damn, Alec had never thought of warlocks as muscular.

 _What_ _was he doing?_

If drooling over his arms wasn’t bad enough, Magnus took the opportunity to lift up said arms and…

Alec’s heart stopped.

NO one should have an ass that fine! Alec groaned inwardly,  **STOP! STOP! STOP!**

He should move away before someone notices but his father is expecting him to learn from the interactions with the downworlder and as a leader of the New York Institute, he was going to have to meet with the warlock eventually.

Slow torture sounded less painful.

Alec looked upwards desperately trying to look passive but the warlock was making it difficult him without even knowing he was. 

Damn pretty face, smiling and eyes that just had that look in them. Again, guilt rippled through him.   Admittedly, some of the guilt might be from the fact he has avoided telling Magnus about his most recent decision.  He felt like he was failing him, somehow.

It was just because he had been dealing with… well…everything!

The attack on the Institute was just one of many things that were eating at him. Alec rubbed his arm thinking about the close call, causing pain to radiate up his arm and into his shoulder.  He should have the infirmary look at it again but they could bench him and that was the last thing he wanted.  Going out on missions and training was all he had left that was his.

He would live with the pain.  Discomfort was part of a soldiers life, after all.  It really didn’t matter, his wants and needs didn’t matter, beyond running the Institute and protecting his family. His duty to his family came first.  

He was a Shadowhunter and a Lightwood. Lightwoods broke noses and accepted the consequences.

Nothing else mattered. 

Seeing Robert his father, move, pulled him from his thoughts.

They were supervising the warlock as he worked on the wards.  His parents had called The High Warlock of Brooklyn immediately after the Forsaken attack. The wards should have stopped the Forsaken, but because this one was different and seemed to have angel blood properties the wards needed to be strengthened.    

This meant that Alec’s job was to watch Magnus, while standing by his father. Oh joy...

“Wards solid now, nothing will get through?” Robert asked as Alec stared at the blue waves flowing from the magical man’s hands.

Magnus effortlessly opened one portal after another, sending up symbols of protection to try to stop the newest of Valentines creations

“Even my magic has limits.” Magnus admits.

Walking to the next wall Magnus continued to speak. “The wards won’t hold off that forsaken attack. But my protections **_will_** slow them down.” Finished, Magnus turned to face Robert.

“Extra time _is_ priceless.” Robert conceded.

“Say that after you get my bill.” Magnus smirked.

“Lydia will take care of that.” Robert replied, grinning slightly as he walked away.

Magnus turned eyes to Alec, who was looking over the wall they had just finished. Figuring this was as good a time as any, Magnus decided to offer his help to the young Shadowhunter.

“A forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC… _May I?_ Free of charge.” Magnus moved closer raising his hand towards Alec’s arm, a look of concern for the young man. 

“It’s ok.” Alec says as he moves his arm away from the warlock. “I’m fine.” He says as he adjusts the bandage while looking around to make sure no one is watching.

Magnus doesn’t pay attention, his worry for Alec utmost in his mind.  

Magnus tries again. “ ** _If_** **_anything_ ** were to happen to you…”

“Magnus!” Alec cuts him off harshly, looking him in the eye. “I’m good. I gotta…”

“ _Go_?” Magnus finishes for him, trying for a positive tone feeling anything but. “Of course, you’re a busy man and I should find this Lydia person. Payment up front is just smart business. Where might I find her?”

“I haven’t seen her but if I do I’ll send her your way.” Alec said his tone dulled by irritation. Magnus stands there as Alec walks away, his eyes sad while they rest on the archer, watching as he makes his way down the stairs and into the Ops center.  

                                                                                                      ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hours later, unable to sleep Alec walked into the training room to finish the training that had been interrupted earlier. Wrapping his hands, he let his mind wander over the recent events of the day. His body stiff from stress and frustration. Turning to the bag, he let it flow as he started to punch the bag.  His build up rhythm slow and methodical.

**((((Thump…....thump, thump…...thump…thwack…...thump thump…....thwack))))**

The sounds of his fist connecting with the bag feel like therapy to his soul. His thoughts escape, images pop up in his mind causing him to increase to an abusive pace. Desperate to forget, to deny his apparent failures in everyone's eyes.  The people he cares most about...

 **((Thump thwack thump** **thump thump))**

The horrified look on his sister’s face when he tells her and Jace that he’s engaged to Lydia. The disappointment he sees in her eyes as she tells him it’s his life to ruin.

**((thwack thump thwack))**

Facing off with his father about their involvement with the Circle and why he’s going to save their family honor on _his terms_. Their deception, thoughts of it again filling him with rage, as he realizes it has always been about _their_ _mistakes_ and not his, not his siblings.

**((((Thump thump thump thwack thump thump thwack thump))))**

His brother’s obsession with the mundane girl her need of the Mortal Cup, and having to help her at all costs overriding any sense Jace might have had before.

**((Thump thwack thump thump thwack thump))**

The argument he had with Izzy about taking Meliorn to the Silent brothers.

 **((Thump thump** **thump thump **thump** ))**

 Magnus…

The worst feeling of guilt rushes through him as he moves faster. Trying to will away the image of the beautiful man and the sadness in his eyes put there by him. Nothing had gone right with that conversation. He had just wanted to thank him but felt he needed to be honest with the man, whom he trusted. After he told him about his proposal to Lydia he saw the pain that flashed across his face. He tried to explain, tried to make him understand, however Magnus seemed defeated as he walked away, an unmistakable sheen of moisture in his eyes. 

He had wanted to call him back in the worst way, opening his mouth to do so...but the words wouldn’t come.

**((Thump thump))**

Then the worst part of all. Fighting with his parabatai, making him feel as if he was actually dying inside, as their bond faded more with each punch.  Jace’s face as Alec looked down on him as he begged _‘do it Alec, just do it!"_  snapping him back to reality.  Jaces confession of not wanting to live if they were on different sides yet the rift between them larger than ever. 

**((Thump))**

Alec stumbles on the last blow against the bag. 

Alec's head spinning out of control.

His arm and chest feel like fire.  To late Alec realizes that something is very very wrong. The arm wound is throbbing and radiating pain into his chest. He tries to breath but it's extremely hard and seems to make the burning worse.

He takes a step, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He puts a hand to his head, the throbbing causing his vision to blur. He sways, his legs give out and he is sent hurtling to the floor.  His head slamming the tile. The pain is excruciating and shoots through him like an arrow. Blood starts to pool from the crack in his skull caused from the fall. 

One last image passes through his mind making him think, he should have listened to Magnus.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

To say Magnus had a bad day was not even touching the surface.  The man known for his glittery ways and happy demeanor was in a completely foul mood and the last thing he wanted was company. He had come back to his loft, poured himself a glass of his favorite whiskey, and sat, contemplating why he had ever thought he would want to date a Shadowhunter. 

No matter how tall, dark and handsome he is. 

Of course, he knew Alexander was closeted. The blush alone told a tale all of its own. Yet he seemed so happy when Magnus complimented him or paid attention to him. That morning where he had told Magnus he trusted him. He knew that the young boy felt the same way he did but the ridiculous laws and out dated ideals of the Clave, law about all else. 

Magnus tossed back his drink, letting the burning sensation dull the ache in his chest. He should have stuck with his first instinct and stayed out of Shadowhunter business.

His cell phone ringing pulled him out of his tormented thoughts. Glancing at his phone’s ID, he set the phone down and flicked his hand, refilling his glass. Picking the cell back up he watched the screen flash…

_[[Isabelle Lightwood]]_

Magnus ignored the call. He was done with Shadowhunters for the next decade. He had enough of inky black hair and hazel eyes, breaking his heart to last twice that long.

Again, his phone rang, looking down he reads the name…

_[[Isabelle Lightwood]]_

Rolling his eyes he picks up the phone and again goes to ignore the call but something makes him stop.  Isabelle never calls him; does that mean something went wrong earlier? They were going to break out the Seelie….perhaps?

It wasn’t her fault, really.

Magnus accept the call against his better judgement.

Trying for disinterest, he answered, “Isabelle, my dear, what can I…”

“H-h-h-help me pla-please….”

The sounds of sobs cut him off, her voice ragged and full of tears begging…

“Please, I know you don’t… that he… but he’s hurt… the runes are not working. Please Magnus I’ll do anything! I can’t lose Alec…please.”

The words “On my way” left Magnus without a thought. Alexander was hurt could anything else matter?

He immediately gathered up things he might need, opened a portal, and walked through to the front of the Institute where Izzy waited. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, her hand shaking as she reached out to the older man...

“Magnus I don’t… he was just lying there in a pool of blood…we can’t get him to wake up and…I’m scared.” Magnus nodded taking the young woman by the arm, hurrying to the infirmary.

Through the door, he orders everyone but Izzy out. He doesn’t need any distractions if he is going to save the boy.

Magnus sees Alec laying there paler than normal, blood matting his hair hair to his head and his ragged breathing, made Magnus chest tighten. After a moment to gather his emotions, Magnus pushes down his fear and focus’ on Alec. Seeing Alec like this… was terrifying.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Magnus flicks his fingers making the blood disappear so he can see where the injuries are.

He moves his hands over Alec, letting his magic flow into the boy. He senses the two injuries, his head wound, and his arm but there is something underlying in his blood, just under the surface.

“Isabelle, he’s not healing because there is something is in his blood. It’s demon poison, but it’s not like anything I've seen before.”

“The Forsaken, the mace…it must have been on the spines. Slow acting? Must be Valentine’s doing.” Izzy reached out a hand, brushing Alec’s hair back from his pale face. “Can… can you heal him?”

“I’m going to do everything I can. Where is…?” Magnus asks as his eyes scan over the sleeping young man.

Sensing who Magnus was speaking of, Isabelle assured him she would not be a problem. “I told her she wasn’t allowed to come in here. I don’t care who she thinks she’s marrying.” Izzy’s voice taking on an edge Magnus had never heard before. Apparently, his sister was no happier in his choices than Magnus.

Magnus nodded taking off his jacket and moved over next to Alec’s body, rolling up his sleeves. He pulled out a number of ingredients, quickly putting together an ointment. He smears it across the Forsaken wound, chanting as he watches the wound start to ooze.  

Still chanting, his hands pulsing with magic, Magnus forces the poisonous blood out of the wound.  Thickly it flows from the arm, dripping and pooling in a black puddle on the floor.  

Alec’s body starts to react to the pain, his back arches as his limbs stiffen and he cries out, Magnus ignores the pained cries and continues the stream of magic. Every healing spell he knows slips passed his lips. Magnus’ hands tremble as the pulse of magic grows to its full strength. Cat eyes glowing gold in muted light. 

The floor and the bed start to shake. 

The lights flicker and buzz above him.

Magnus magic lifts Alec, the boys body is covered in a blanket of blue. 

Sweat trickles down Magnus' back, down his temple. He can feel himself weakening but he can’t stop. If he does, the poison will just take over and he’ll be too weak to stop it, and Alec will die.  He cannot let that happen, whatever the cost. 

He can hear Izzy yelling at someone near the door, he’s running out of time. If they don’t come in and stop him first, he’ll run out of magic before he’s done.  Izzy has to keep them at bay, so he can’t borrow her strength. Magnus reaches deeper into his core. 

Just a little bit longer. He can do this for Alec.

Magnus pictures Alec’s smile, shy and sweet as he held his drink that night.

He remembers the feel of Alec’s hand in his as he gave his strength as he helped heal Luke.

The shy smiles, the blushes, his voice as he speaks from his heart. 

The images give him the extra edge and Magnus draws in a ragged breath. Finally, he feels the change.

He can feel the head wound start to knit back together, skin and bone healing as Magnus’ legs start to give out.  He falls forward, catching himself with one hand as his other hand moves over the wound where the poison originated. The blood is now red and slowing down, the wound is starting to mend itself.

Alec’s body relaxes under the flow of blue waves and settles back against the bed.  Almost there… he just has to hold on for a few more minutes.  Magnus feels something giving way. 

Alec’s eyes flutter and open. Blinking, trying to focus on the person leaning over him. Too late, he realizes that it’s Magnus, just as the warlocks arm gives out sending him crashing into Alec’s chest, slipping towards the floor.

Alec grabs at him, wrapping his arms around the man keeping him from falling.  Alec holds on tight to the warm body, unsure of what happened. He knows it couldn’t be good if Magnus was here.

Gathering his wits, he tries to remember what he had been doing. He had been training when he felt dizzy.  Alec moves enough to angle his head towards the door; seeing it was closed, he pulls Magnus closer making sure he’s breathing.

He tries to see the warlocks face but its resting in Alec’s neck, his hair tickling Alec’s chin. Trying to ignore what that does to him for a moment, he shifts Magnus a little so he can look at his face.  The lack of reaction from the older man troubles Alec as he maneuvers Magnus back slightly. Magnus’ head rolls backward and Alec see’s blood dripping from the man’s nose down his cheek. 

Magnus was hurt! Alec panics, he knows that he over exerted himself. 

Trying to sit up and hold on to his apparent savior Alec yells out for help.  The door swings open and Izzy runs in.

“IZ! Help me!”

Izzy sees him holding Magnus up, panic screaming from his eyes.

“Alec, you’re ok? What happened to Magnus?” Izzy helps Alec sit up as he gathers Magnus closer to his chest.

“Iz what was he doing? Why am I in here?” Alec was now sitting up leaning back against the head of the bed; he managed to pull the warlock up on to the bed between his legs, his head resting under Alec’s chin.  

“You collapsed, you hit your head, and I found you bleeding in the training room. There was a mix of demon blood on the mace and it was slow reacting in your blood. Magnus was healing you Alec.”

Alec looked up shocked.     _He healed me…after everything I did...why?_

Izzy was still talking so she didn’t notice as Alec’s eyes drifted down to the rumpled man in his arms, his eyes softening. Something warm spreading throughout his body, his arms tighten holding him closer.   He saved him after everything Alec did to push him away. 

Izzy was still speaking so Alec focused back on her.

“……Runes didn’t work and I begged him…he didn’t ask for anything…h-he came right away and I had to fight the others off… he… his power…made the whole building shake… they wanted to stop him…I couldn’t let them or…or help him. By the angel Alec, he practically tore down the room healing you.” Tears pooled in her eyes fall, making her vulnerable. 

“Warlocks can deplete their magic. He’s sick. Izzy we need to get another warlock here. Please. I can't...Izzy he can't die.” Izzy nodded and ran out the door of the infirmary, heading to the Ops center to call the only other warlock Izzy knew, Catarina Loss.

The infirmary was overly quiet; the only noise was the two men breathing. He had kept ahold of Magnus as his sister rushed away. Had the reason been different he might have enjoyed the feeling of him pressed up against his chest.  But like last time he had held the older man, someone was in danger of dying. Last time he had given his strength and Alec caught him when he collapsed.  Last time he was awake and aware, unlike now.   

He should move.  Someone might walk in and see them he thinks because everything he’s been taught, tells him that what he's doing is wrong.

Alec raises a shaking hand, smoothing a few hairs away from Magnus’ face. He looked so young, his face relaxed and peaceful. 

How can it be wrong to feel like this? The warm presence that is always there when he's near Magnus.  He feels a deep need to protect the man laying in his arms. He might be seen but… he doesn’t care. Keeping Magnus safe is more important right now and he knows how vulnerable he is like this...

It will be ok… Magnus will be ok. Then we can go back to the way we were.  Alec's chest tightened at the thought. He didn't want to go back to the way they were.

  

 ** _No!_** The word erupted into his head and all of a sudden, he understands!

 

He’s marrying a woman he doesn’t love, to save a name that was destroyed by bigotry and the only thing he has ever wanted for himself **ever** he pushed away…out of fear.  Fear of losing everything, yet here was Magnus. He put everything on the line to save him. Magnus feared nothing. Magnus cared more deeply than anyone he had ever known.    

 

_’and you pushed him away’_

 

The thought whispers in his mind causing him to stop and think hard about what he really wanted.  Deep in his own thoughts, he's unaware that Magnus is moving.  Magnus tried to lift his head but the act causes shooting stars through his brain.  What truck hit him? he thinks.  

A loud commotion comes from beyond the door as multiple bodies burst through the door all talking at once.  They were arguing as they moved towards Alec’s bed. Stopping to argue with each other. 

Magnus groans, the sounds overwhelming even for Alec. He looks down at the warlock, seeing his eyes flutter open and then widen as he pieces together where he is and who he is currently laying on. A spark of color dusts the older man's cheekbones as Alec looks on. 

The noise is almost deafening as Catarina Loss, Alec’s parents Maryse and Robert, and Izzy all continue shouting at each other.

“Um Alexander…” Magnus whispers, his voice scratchy.

Magnus leans back so he can see the younger man’s face.  Alec grins at him happily, a dopey smile gracing his pink pouty lips.  
“Why am I…”Magnus broke off and weakly motioned with his hand to their position on the bed. Alec blushed as the sweeping hand shows just how close they really are. 

“You collapsed and I didn’t want you to fall. It’s the least I can do…I mean…after you saved me." Alec's color deepens as he asks the one question haunting him. "Um Magnus…after earlier…why did you... heal me I mean?” 

“I tried to tell you earlier…if anything were to happen to you, I’m not sure I could handle it, Alexander.” Magnus looks down away from the younger man’s seeking eyes. Remembering the earlier conversation, Magnus tries and fails to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry." Alec begins to be cut off by a shake of Magnus' head. Alec tries again. "This is all my fault. If I had just listened to you…” Alec's heart flops as he sees a smile appear on the handsome face pressed against his shoulder. Alec melts as Magnus nuzzles he head back under Alec’s chin, taking full advantage of the situation.

Suddenly Magnus stiffens as he winces in pain. Alec’s head rears up at the noise, as the group gets closer. Alec raises a hand, trying to silence the group which is ignored except for Catarina, who grins as she sees her friend draped across the hot young Shadowhunter.

He sees Lydia in the door. He tries to convey what he is feeling, how he's confused but he knows now what he needs to do and she smiles and nods, letting him know she understands. She is ok with what he wants. She waves a hand at him and backs out the door. 

Everything really is going to be ok because Alec has made a decision. 

He is done hiding.  He looks to the group, waiting. 

 ** _“Alec…”_** Maryse starts in, Robert standing behind her looking confused.

 **_ “ENOUGH!”   _**The sound booms off the walls of the infirmary.  Shocked looks are cast back and forth, mostly landing on Alec.

People start to pour into the infirmary looking for the source of all the commotion. Alec shifts for a better position causing Magnus to raise his head and  lock eyes with him. 

Hazel eyes soften as they meet brown. Magnus eyes widen as Alec leans forward, pulling the man gently into him and then… the universe explodes.

Alexander Lightwood is kissing Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  

At first Magnus is stunned, but then he melts into him and kisses the younger man back, with everything he has in him.

It’s sloppy and at a bad angle and a little rushed but Magnus thinks it’s perfect!

He reaches up with his free arm, wrapping it around Alec’s shoulder drawing him in for a deeper kiss, never wanting it to end. 

Alec pulls back slightly, looks into those beautiful eyes and without a moment’s hesitation, dives right back in for another kiss. Not wanting to lose the feeling that kissing the warlock was giving him.

Somewhere in the recesses of Alec’s mind, he thinks he hears his sister shouting for joy, his mother’s sharp intake of air, and a female he doesn’t recognize, giggle. Then Alec pulls the deliciously warm body in his arms, closer and shuts them all out. 

Needing oxygen and feeling a little overwhelmed, Magnus pulls back placing his forehead on the shoulder of the Shadowhunter, trying to catch his breath as Alec looks to the group, waiting for anyone to say one word to him.

“Hey Mags?” Catarina speaks, as everyone seems too shocked to do anything. “I was told you were… dying?”

Magnus lifts his head, smiling at his old friend. The feeling of exhaustion deep in his bones…”just tired my dear” he whispers as he lays his head back down on Alexanders shoulder. Hmmmm his Alexander.

His! A shiver of joy rushes over him at the thought. Alexander was his. Catarina shooed everyone out leaving the two men alone for a private goodbye. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Everything seemed to happen quickly after that. Catarina escorted Magnus back to his loft after Alec promised to call the next day.  Alec’s parents argued with him about his decision in regards to Magnus, he didn't budge on his decision. He didn’t care what they had to say.

He was done hiding. 

Alec contacted Magnus as soon as he was released from the infirmary.  He was eager to see the older man and talk about what had happened.

“How are you feeling, Alexander?”

“I’m feeling great! Thanks to you, Magnus. I was wondering if I could come see you today, if you’re up to visitors.” Alec hoped that Magnus had not changed his mind over night.

“I would love that. Are you sure?”

“More than. I…we…need to talk.” Stuttering Alec winced at how pathetic he sounded to his own ears.

“Alright Alexander. Would you like a portal?”

“No! No…you should rest. I’ll be there soon.” They said they goodbyes and Alec headed out to the Subway. He jumped off the subway at the stop closest to the loft. 

As Alec walked he was both nervous and excited to see the beautiful man that had woken up this other side of him. He smiled as he buzzed to get in. Magnus eagerly let him in, waiting for him at the door.  He smiled brightly as the dark haired boy approached him.

“Alexander, come on in. Take a seat.” Magnus looked worriedly at the boy. 

The men sat on the couch leaving a small amount of space between them.  Alec fiddled with his sleeve, his lower lip pulled in as he bit it nervously.  To Magnus he looked adorable but he also could tell that he had something on his mind.  After a few minutes, Magnus broke the uncomfortable silence.

“You wanted to talk Alec?” He reached out and stopped the fingers that were pulling at the frayed material. 

“Y-yes. About…ummmm…well… you know…when we…I mean I…BY THE ANGEL!” Stuttering and desperately trying to get out, what he wanted to talk about Alec finally shouted in frustration.

Magnus gave him a gentle smile. “It’s ok, Alec. Breath.”

Alec threw his shoulders back and with a determined glint in his eyes, burst out, “Iwanttotalktaboutthekiss!” He blushed knowing what came out was gibberish. Trying again, Alec spoke slowly trying to finish at least one sentence in front of the attractive man.

“I want to talk about the kiss.” Alec sighed, finally able to get it off his chest.

“Alright, what do you want to know?” Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus quietly responded to his question, with one of his own.

“Well…are you mad? About it… I mean.” Alec blushed looking away from the warlocks eyes.

“Mad…that you kissed me?” At the small nod, Magnus frowned. “Alexander… I could never be mad at you because of a kiss. Why would you think that?”

“I never asked…and ummmm well you were…well you know, tired and I took advantage of that.” 

Magnus didn’t know how to react. He had never, in all of his 400 years ever had anyone apologize for kissing him.  It was amazingly endearing and unbelievable at the same time. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Magnus slowly slid closer, his leg barely brushing the Alecs.  As their knees touch Alec looks up, startled.  Magnus grinned at his shock, reached over, and pulled him into a kiss!

Alec froze. 

Magnus was kissing him.

 _MAGNUS_ was kissing him!

Than he moaned from somewhere deep and melted into the kiss. 

Alec kissed him back with everything he had in him! Wrapping his arms around wide shoulders, he dived into the silky depths of hair with his long fingers. Instantly he was pulled into the chest of the warlock allowing Magnus to lean back pulling Alec with him.

At the sudden change of position, Alec gasped giving Magnus the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist heat of that pretty little mouth.  He took and took and took and then he gave and gave and gave. Alec moaned as hands danced across his bare skin under his shirt. Eyes closed totally lost in the feeling of those lips on his. Magnus splayed one hand across his back and one hand on his ass, anchoring him against the growing lengths between them.

Instinctually Alec ground his hips down, a filthy moan ripped from him as the contact drove him towards the edge.   Magnus could tell the young man was getting close; he thrust up against him feeling the delicious length of Alec’s cock growing ever harder.

The need for air managed to overcome their need for each other so Alec pulled back a little, pressing his forehead into Magnus’ shoulder and dragging in ragged breaths.

“Did that answer your question?” Magnus said, his breath puffing out against the deflect rune on Alec’s neck.

Alec lifted his eyes and for the first time since waking up in the infirmary the day before, he felt like he was on solid ground. Hazel eyes met golden cat eyes and Alec lost all of the air in his lungs.

“Magnus!! You’re eyes…” Magnus stilled for a moment and then sharply turned his head.

“Oh Alec I’m sorry.”

“No Magnus… they’re beautiful, your beautiful.  I wish everyone could see them the way I do. Please Magnus, never hide them from me.”

“But Alec it’s a reminder that I’m a demon…”

“NO! It’s your demon mark, yes but you Magnus Bane are no demon.” Alec laughs a little. “No more then I’m an angel.”

“You’re my angel, darling.” At the possessive words, Alec’s faced burned with pleasure.  He lowered his gaze to the swollen pink lips so tantalizingly close all he had to do was lean….

Capturing Magnus’ lips again, Alec tried to show him how beautiful and precious the warlock was to him. That he didn’t care if there was demon blood in his body.  He slowly pulled back, looking at the glazed golden eyes of his warlock and he grinned.

His warlock. He was making out with, currently laying on none other than Magnus freakin Bane and he is the reason he looks so deliciously blissed out.  

“Alexannnnderrr.” Magnus purred as he ran his hand up those sculpted abs.  Alec had a body sculpted by the Gods and Magnus had no idea what he had done in a past life to have the pleasure of running his hands over it but he was certainly happy he had.

“Magnus…Please I…we..” Alec panted. Magnus relented, understanding that it was a bit overwhelming for the younger less experienced man.

“Come on love, let’s take a break. Lunch?”

“You should rest Magnus.” Alec said frowning.

“I’ll just magic us some. I’ll be fine Alec. I promise.” Alec was skeptical but moved back allowing the magic man to summon them lunch.

During lunch and long into the day they talked.

They talked about everything and nothing. They laughed and cuddled and whispered things intimate and private.  By the time, Alec was needed to go home he was so comfortable with the warlock he whined about leaving. 

“Alexander, from this moment on you are welcome here in my loft for as long as you like.  My wards will let you pass and allow you access, always.” A finger trailed down Alec’s cheek as it heated. Alec’s lips separated to speak but the finger floated up and rested, barely touching his lips.

“Always, my Alexander.”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It had been 3 years since that night when Magnus had opened his arms, his home and his heart to Alec.  At first Alec would knock at the door, he was still not comfortable walking in the apartment.  After Magnus made a key and presented it to Alec on their 6-month anniversary, how could he say no? After that, Magnus and Alec were inseparable. Except for their job, they were always together.

Alec stretched out his limbs, loving the feeling of the man pressed up against his back. A smile graced his porcelain features as soft lips grazed his neck, strong arms tightening around him.

“Morning.” Breath rushes across Alec’s neck like a sigh.

“Good morning beautiful.” Alec turned in Magnus’ arms. Looking at him, eyes golden, hair soft, voice deep and sleep laden, Alec falls in love a little more.

“Happy anniversary Mags.”

“Happy anniversary my Alexander.”

“I’ll be home early and off for our weekend. Do you have any clients today?” Magnus shook his head and nuzzled deeper into Alec’s arms. “Mags if I don’t get up now…nffhggnn ahhhhhhh”  Stopping mid-sentence, a deep groan rumbles out of him as Magnus leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses stopping to nibble on his deflect rune and then sucking.

“Magnuuuusssss….” Alec whines as his sexy boyfriend is making his way down Alec’s collarbone, kitten licks and nibbles along the way.  The older man laughs at his whining and pulls back.

“Whats wrong love?” A giggle escapes him as his boyfriend rolls his eyes at his antics.

“You know I have to get up. You’re just making it really hard…Mags…”

Alec got up and got ready, saying I love you at the door. Magnus watched as Alec ran down walked down the hall and out for the day.  Smiling he backs into the loft, a grin on his face a cell phone in his hand.

Calling up his favorites list, he hits the third from the top.

“Are we ready?”

“Yes my dear. Your darling brother should be at the subway. I’m sending you a portal to his office, on your say so.”

“Do it.” A whoosh of his arm and a bright blue portal opens and one Isabelle Lightwood walked through.

“Good morning. Shall we?” Magnus flicks his hand, snaps his fingers and he is now dressed, makeup and hair all done.

“Lead the way!” Izzy smiles up to the warlock as she links her arm with his.

Hours later they portal back into the loft, Magnus sets about setting up the balcony for the surprise that he has for Alec and then as soon as he gets the text from Alec that he is on his way home, he send Izzy back to the Institute via portal.

Alec lets himself in to the loft, tossing his keys into the dish on the small table by the door. He looks around and almost immediately, he is assaulted with the most delicious smell ever!

“Magnus? Mags where are you?”

“I’m out here Alexander.” Magnus’ voice floats down the stairs leading to the rooftop. Alec grins, his lover must have been up to something special all day for him to be on the roof for their date.  Alec makes his way up the stairs and slowly opens the door.  The vision before him was breathtaking.

Fairy lights twinkled against the darkening sky. A table covered in a red cloth that accented the pristine white china that graced it. Lobster dinners and chilling champagne rested under the stars and watchful eye of his stunning boyfriend.

Magnus had gone all out for date night. From the tight fitting sheer shirt pulling tightly across his arms, hair tipped in the same blue as the top. Pants that are so tight they have to have been magiked on making him look like walking sin.

Walking sin that Alec could not look away from was now leaning up to lay lips on Alecs as his hands stray to his hips pulling him close, deepening the kiss.

“Welcome love.” Gesturing towards the seats at the table, Magnus gently pushed Alec towards one side of the table.  

 They ate, staring into each other’s eyes, distracted at times by each other and then laughing it off.  Magnus watched as Alec relaxed talking to him about his day, sharing cute stories about training and the like.  Magnus reached into his pocket, then waited for Alec to come to the end.

“Alexander…”

“Yes, Mags?” Magnus reached for Alec’s hand, holding it gently.

“Alexander you know that having you in my life is the most amazing thing I have experienced. That all days with you are special, you’re special.”

“Yes Magnus, I feel the same about you. I love you.”

“I love you too darling. So much, that Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of binding yourself to me for life? Will you marry me?”

“Magnus!” Reaching out Magnus slips the ring from its red velvet box; he moves it to hover over the finger of Alec’s hand, waiting for the answer he sees in his lover’s eyes.

“Alexander?”

“Yes of course I’ll marry you.” Ring slipped over his finger now, Alec reaches out for his love. His first love, his first kiss, his first everything.  They have weathered many storms; they have climbed mountains and enjoyed the bliss of learning each other intimately.

Now they are going to start on the next part and as he pulls his warlock into his arms, crushing their lips together he knows that every day will make them stronger together than they are apart.

“I love you Magnus.”

“And I love you, Alexander.


End file.
